Depressed
by darkangelicdemon
Summary: Hermione commit suicide and is reincarnated years later. Born Emily Eliza Snape, how can the daughter of a spy help fight againsdt you-know-who?
1. prolog

Depressed

By- Darkangelicdemon

Summary- Hermione commits suicide and is reincarnated years later. Born Emily Eliza Snape, how can the daughter of a spy help fight against you-know-who?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. It completely sucks, I know.sigh. But I do own Brian, Joan, David, Daniel, also Sarah, Emily, Melody, Jake, and many others.

A/N- I might in later chapters have special guest like Daniel Radcliff and Tom Felton maybe even Tom Welling.

Okay what else. Oh yeah, my computer sucks and I'm suck with my evil pc until my graduation. author pulls an evil smile at the thought of eliminating her messed up pc. sigh so in light of that sometimes it will take me time to update chapters. Okay to the story

_Do I blame her for bring me to this moment? Do I blame her for knowing our mother while I didn't to feel that sensation? Do I blame her for taking Brian, my Brian, from my arms and bring him into hers? Do I blame her for the pain in my short life, for the sorrowful birthdays, for the feeling of not being love? Do I blame her? _ Those were the last thoughts of Hermione Anne Granger.

She had always felt as if she had the death of two people on her shoulder. Her mother Mary-Anne because she had given the last of her life bring her in to the world, then her older twin David it was a cold night and they shared a crib David with his arms around her kept her warm and safe from the cold hands of death. That's how they found him cold pale death had already claimed him. His pale but still breathing twin was pried away from him and hurried to the emergency room and was save only to live a short live of depression.

Joan Granger woke up today was her twenty-fourth birthday and her boyfriend Brian was taking her out for the night. She couldn't be happier. She walked down the hall and past Hermione's room.

_That's strange the lights off in Herm's room but I can't hear her snoring._ Joan walked to the door and found it strangelylocked._ But Hermione always locks her door before going to bed. _She quietly went in only to find her little sister in the fetal position on her side. She shook her hoping for her to be okay. She couldn't really see her that well she turned on the over head light to find her little sister a ghostly pale. She quickly grabbed her wrist and felt around it for a pulse only to find none. _Oh god now, please don't do this to me. Haven't I lost enough already. _She ran to her father's room and roughly shook him awake.

Looking sleepily at his oldest daughter, who was closer to a break down, Daniel Granger asked. "Joan, honey, what's wrong?" That sent her in to heart wrenching tears.

She chocked out the words "Hermione......is........Dead.".

"Oh, dear god" Were his only words before rushing to Hermione's room.

Heading straight for the still form of his youngest child in a fetal position. Memories that had been long been buried in the darkest part of his heart came to his mind. The memories of his cold dead son played in his mind as he checked for a pulse. When he couldn't find one in defeat he fell to the floor by his little girl's bed. Burying his head into the soft handmade quit that lay on her bed Daniel Granger cried for the first time in almost seventeen years.

_A/N – Hello there, I hope you liked my story if you review, please review, you'll be truthful thank you and goodnight._

_Darkangelicdemon_


	2. a new beginning to a long story

Depressed

By- Darkangelicdemon

Summary- Hermione commits suicide and is reincarnated years later. Born Emily Eliza Snape, how can the daughter of a spy help fight against you-know-who?

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. It completely sucks, I know.sigh. But I do own Brian, Joan, David, Daniel, also Sarah, Emily, Melody, Jake, and many others.

A/N- Thank you for reading.

HogwartzBoizRHottiez- thanks for the review. To answer your questions here I go. A- The her in Hermione's last thoughts is her sister Joan. She just needed an outlet for her sorrow. B- Brian was Hermione's first crush and first boyfriend. They dated for a while but then her dumped Hermione and started going out with Joan. They are now in a serious relationship. C- Yeah Joan was Hermione's older sister. D- Hermione always was the youngest, but instead of being the baby of the family after her mother died giving birth to her and her twin David dead keeping her warm she sort of grew to up fast. With her sister being gifted she felt that she had to compete with her. She grew distant with her family and during summer she either stayed in her room or stayed out of the house. . I'm a little dizzy from writing all of that.

MistressOfDeath696- I'll try to give more detail. Thanks I'll do my best with the story and updating. .

Agnus Dei- Thanks. .

Chapter one- A New Beginnings to a long story

A baby's wail broke the silence of Snape manor. Severus Snape held his baby girl. Emily Eliza Snape was her name born one week ago today. She was prefect, he watched her as she fell a sleep. She was pale like her father with black hair, was hard to tell who she got it from, as soft as silk. Her dark cinnamon eyes sparkled as she laughed. Severus often wondered how she could belong to him. Something so precious was his child. He promised from the day Sarah told him she was pregnant with his child that no evil would ever do harm to her.

At Hogwarts in the Gryffindor tower

Harry looked out the window. Yet again the was thinking about her. Hermione had committed suicide no more than six months ago. A sad smile creased handsome face. It was hard on him as on everyone else. No one knew about her depression she hid it well. His tears were long gone but the pain in his heart. He knew that he this feeling would leave like the other times. But some thing said it wouldn't leave easily. He walked to his dorm for a night of fitful sleep.

_In the dream world_

_Harry looked around the dark room. It eerie silence was broken by a chocked sob. He looked around to see a small girl of no more than eleven sit in the corner, her long silky black hair covered her face from view._

"_Hello, little girl. Why are you crying?" He knelt down in front of her to get a better look at her._

_At the sound of his voice she raised her head. The girl features startled him. She looked so much like Hermione yet her features were sharper except her eyes just like Hermione's eyes always determined. _

"_They took my dad. Can you find him?" She asked in a small trembling voice._

"_What's your name?" Harry asked._

"_Emily, Sir." She replied _

"_My name is Harry. Can you tell me who took your dad?" He questioned._

"_D...Death Eaters." She trembled uneasily._

_Harry started to fade from the scene. He asked one more question "Who's your father?" _

"_Severus Snape." _

With that Harry woke up with an uneasy feeling in his heart. Confused by his dream he went back to sleep to figure it out in the morning.

Eleven years in time

A small girl shot up in bed. 'What the fuck was that. First Dad's taken now this what's going on?' She thought carefully back to the dream. 'At least the guy was hot. He reminds me a lot of Harry Potter, Dad old student.' She lay back on her bed at Hogwarts the drifted back to sleep.

_A/N – Sorry I'm so late with the chapter, but I had the start of High School and then Hurricane Frances. Dumb storm! Any ways ignore ramblings of the angry teen. ! . ! Review pretty please with a caramel chocolate on top. I'll love you forever. NOT!!!!!! : P_

_Darkangelicdemon_


End file.
